


Das Einmaleins des Vertrauens

by eurydike



Series: Die New Orleans-Reihe [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q weint nicht. Isst nicht, schläft nicht, bewegt sich nicht einmal. Er denkt an kaputte Codierungszeilen im Nachmittagslicht, und manchmal ist da Bonds Hand, die ihn drückt, ein warmer Anker inmitten der Kälte. Kalt. Es ist die ganze Zeit so kalt, außer dann, wenn er innerlich verglüht und nach Luft schreit, um eine Gnadenfrist bettelt und Bond bittet, <i>komm nicht wieder zu spät.</i> Egal was, solange das alles aufhört.</p>
<p>(oder was nach New Orleans geschieht)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Einmaleins des Vertrauens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but never hold your breath (though i will breathe for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580474) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



Es ist mitten in der Woche.

Er sitzt auf der Couch und hat den Arm um jemanden gelegt, eine junge Frau namens Samantha. Sie hat rotblonde Haare und ein schönes Lächeln. Sie sind verliebt, oder zumindest denkt er, dass sie das sind. Zu ihren Füßen liegt ein schlafender Jack Russel, auf dessen Halsband mit gelbem Faden [style type="italic"]Toby[/style] eingestickt ist. Ab und zu zuckt er, während er seine Hundeträume träumt. Im Fernsehen läuft eine Sitcom mit unechten, eingespielten Lachern. Er denkt, das Gefühl in seiner Brust könnte Zufriedenheit sein, oder vielleicht...

„Hattest du einen guten Tag?“, fragt sie und der Gedanke schwindet dahin. Er legt ihr vertraut die Hand auf die Schulter, denn das tun Verliebte, oder?

„Es geht. Hatte schon bessere.“

Auf dem Bildschirm läuft der Abspann. Weiße Schrift auf schwarzem Grund. Eine Liste von Namen, die er eigentlich nicht kennen sollte. Tanner. Mallory. Bond. Der Anblick bringt ihn dazu, nach der Fernbedienung zu tasten und den Kanal zu wechseln, als ihm etwas, das entschieden _nicht_ Zufriedenheit ist, an die Rippen pocht.

Nun gibt’s eine Krankenhausserie. Ein Notfall. Samantha legt ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter und ihre Haare kitzeln ihn an der Wange. 

„Armer Jem“, seufzt sie und legt ihm die Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

Jemand stirbt und eine Kennzahl wird gerufen, der Defribillator wird geladen.

Laden. Bereit. Laden. Bereit.

„Jem?“, widerholt er.

„Jeremy, red keinen Unsinn.“

Bereit.

„Wer ist Jeremy?“

Bereit.

Da lässt sie ihn los und sieht ihn verwirrt an. Zum ersten Mal wird ihm bewusst, wie blau ihre Augen sind. Wie Kornblumen oder der Himmel im Spätsommer. Wie ganz dickes Eis.

„Lass die Spielchen, es ist nicht witzig.“

„Aber ich...“

Die Todeszeit wird genannt und irgendwo legt irgendjemand die Finger auf einen Puls, der unter pergamentartiger Haut flattert wie ein Vogel. Irgendwo sagt eine Stimme, die genau so klingt, wie die eines Mannes namens 'der Graumelierte' ( _Das wird ein Spaß_ ): „Hoffnung ist ein Federding, das im Herzen sitzt.“

Ein Begleitkommentar, eine Beschreibung. Das ist die Wiedergabe eines Drehbuchs, von dem er sich nicht erinnern kann, eine Rolle darin zu spielen.

Q wacht mit einem erstickten Schrei in einem Krankenhausbett auf und obwohl er es zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht weiß, ist es Bonds Unterarm, in den er seine Finger gräbt.

________________________________________

Sie müssen ihn betäuben. Jemand mit schwieligen Händen drückt ihn dafür aufs Bett und Q kann nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und voller Panik zusehen, wie ihm die Infusionsleitung, die er sich vorher ausgerissen hat, wieder gesetzt wird. „Es wird wieder gut“, sagt jemand. „Es wird alles wieder gut, Sie sind in guten Händen.“

„Sind Sie sicher?“, will Q zurückfragen. „ _Ganz sicher?_ “ Aber er bringt kein Wort über die Lippen und ganz unten wartet wie immer Sanders auf ihn, dem immer noch ein großer Teil seines Gesichts fehlt.

„Glück gehabt“, lächelt Sanders spöttisch und Q will sich nur zusammenrollen und darauf warten, dass er aufwachen kann.

________________________________________

Dieses Mal kommt alles langsamer in Sicht, von der sandfarbenen Zimmerdecke bis zum Piepton des Herzfrequenzmessgeräts, vom Gefühl von Wollsocken an seinen Füßen bis zu den kühlen, glatten Laken unter seiner Haut. Q blinzelt und das Krankenhauszimmer kommt unklar ins Blickfeld.

Oh.

Sein Rücken schmerzt, als habe jemand ihn angezündet und brennen lassen. Q versucht, der Schmerzen einen Moment lang mit ruhigem Atmen Herr zu werden.

„Herzlich Willkommen“, sagt Bond neben ihm. Selbst ohne Brille dreht Q den Kopf und weiß, dass er diese bestimmten Schultern und die Tonlage von Bonds Stimme wiedererkennt. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Absolut scheiße, danke.“ Q befeuchtet sich die Lippen. Er hasst es, dass das Sprechen so weh tut und dass die Worte, die er sagt, nur ein heiseres Krächzen sind. Alles tut so verdammt weh. „Wasser?“

Bond legt das Klatschheft, das er durchgeblättert hat, zur Seite, um nach der Tasse auf dem Nachttisch zu greifen. „Strohhalm?“

„Egal.“

Das Aufsitzen ist anstrengender, als Q erwartet hat, und Bonds Arm ist eine sichere Stütze, an der er sich in eine halb sitzende Position hochzieht. Als er schluckt, schmeckt das lauwarme Wasser wie Blut.

„Leiter hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Kriminaltechniker die in Ordnung bringen und wieder zurückgeben“, sagt Bond, als Q fertig ist, und durch den Nebel in seinem Kopf weiß ein Teil von Q, dass es vermutlich Bond war, der die Kriminaltechniker dazu gebracht hat, sich die Mühe zu machen. Das Resultat ist so oder so dasselbe, also murmelt Q ein Dankeschön und streckt die Hand nach der Brille aus.

„Oschner Medical, New Orleans“, erklärt ihm Bond, als er die Welt wieder klar sieht.

Es ist ein angenehmes Krankenhauszimmer mit weichen, beruhigenden Farben. Das warme Licht des späten Nachmittags strömt zu den Fenstern herein. Alles ist ruhig und hübsch. Und vermutlich auch unglaublich teuer, aber das kümmert Q, der sich vorsichtig wieder im Bett ausstreckt, nicht. Bond ist auch da und stützt mit einer Hand Qs Kopf (eine andere Hand an einem anderen Ort, eine andere Person, ein warmes, klebriges Gewicht und die Worte [style type="italic"]„Weißt du, wer dieser Mann ist?“[/style] wie ein Albtraum in seinem Kopf), worauf Q zusammenzuckt.

„Sorry“, sagt er umgehend. „Sorry, das wollte ich nicht.“

Bond sieht fast so entschuldigend aus, wie Q sich fühlt. Bond blickt ihn völlig verständnisvoll an und Q ist froh, dass er nicht so was sagt wie: „Schon in Ordnung“ oder „Schon gut“, denn das ist es nicht. Stattdessen zieht Bond nur die Gardinen am Fenster zu, um das grellste Licht abzuhalten. Trotzdem ist es hier drin nicht dunkel, noch lange nicht, und auch darüber ist Q froh und er sieht zu, wie Bond sich wieder in den Stuhl beim Bett setzt.

Die Minuten vergehen. Q lauscht den Seiten, die umgeblättert werden, dem Tröpfeln seiner Infusion. Bond liest schnell oder vielleicht findet er die amerikanische Unterhaltungsbranche auch nicht weiter interessant.

Bald ertappt sich Q dabei, dass er darum ringt, wach zu bleiben, er will um keinen Preis wieder einschlafen. Schlafen heißt träumen und Träumen heißt unkontrollierbare Angst, aber Gott, er ist einfach so müde. So schrecklich müde.

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin“, sagt Bond leise, als er hört, wie ruhelos sich Q bewegt. Die Zeitschrift liegt zusammengefaltet auf seinem Schoss. „Wirklich nicht.“

Und auch wenn Q nicht so dumm ist, einem Außendienstagenten zu glauben, gibt er Bond die Brille zurück und sagt: „Ich werd’s schon merken, wenn du dein Wort nicht hältst, keine Sorge.“ Die Umgebung und Bonds Gesicht sind wieder unscharf. Qs Augen fallen nicht umgehend zu, was vielleicht daran liegt, dass er sie alle paar Sekunden leicht öffnet, um zu sehen, ob Bond immer noch im Stuhl sitzt. Aber irgendwie schafft es Q, wieder einzuschlafen.

________________________________________

Da sind Träume. Lange, unangenehme Träume, die nichts Anderes sein können als real.

Diese Nacht treibt Sanders Q in die Enge und fragt nach seiner Familie. Seiner Frau, seinem Sohn. Seiner hübschen, erst vor kurzem geborenen Tochter.

„Für sie wird gesorgt“, ist alles, was Q, der auf den Betonboden gedrückt wird, sagen kann. Es gibt keinen Ausweg.

„So, wie MI6 für mich gesorgt hat?“ In den Worten liegt kein Hohn, es ist eine ernst gemeinte Frage und in Sanders‘ Blick flammt Hoffnung auf.

Dann ein Schuss. Warmes Blut spritzt Q ins Gesicht, auf seine Brillengläser, aber Q kann immer noch sehen und richtet die Augen auf den am Boden liegenden Körper.

Vorspulen und zurückspulen, in Zeitlupe.

Dieses Mal hält Q die Waffe in der Hand.

„Wir geben unser Bestes“, flüstert er Sanders zu, als sich das Gesicht des anderen Mannes wieder in Blut und Knochen auflöst. Diesen Teil kennt Q auswendig, da gibt es nichts zu improvisieren. „Wir versuchen’s, wir versuchen’s.“

________________________________________

Als Q wieder aufwacht, ist es im Zimmer unerklärlich, unerträglich kalt. Er hat überall Gänsehaut und zittert am ganzen Körper.

„Wie lange ist seine letzte Spritze her?“

An seiner Seite steht ein Arzt, kommt in sein Blickfeld, verschwindet wieder. Krankenhaus. Nicht wieder dort, ganz und gar nicht.

„Mehr oder weniger siebzehn Stunden.“

Übelkeit. Q dreht den Kopf und erhascht einen Blick auf jemanden bei der Wand, der Bond sein könnte. Benebelt denkt Q: _Verdammt, er hat mich vorhin nicht angelogen_ gefolgt von _Ich glaube, ich muss kotzen_. Ihm wird ein Becken hingehalten und als er fertig ist, laufen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Der saure Geschmack von Galle liegt ihm immer noch auf der Zunge. Alles ist genauso beschissen, wie er sich fühlt.

„Es ist bald vorbei“, sagt eine Krankenschwester und drückt ihm eine Tasse an die Lippen. Das Wasser ist widerlich lauwarm, aber Q trinkt, als wäre er am Verdursten. „In ein paar Tagen sind die Symptome weg.“ Als er dieses Mal schluckt, schmeckt es nicht mehr blutig sondern bitter und Q ist zu müde, sich darum zu kümmern.

________________________________________

So geht es die nächsten paar Tage weiter.

Q isst nicht. Das schafft er nicht, denn alles, was er zu sich nimmt, kommt ein paar Stunden später wieder hoch. Und selbst wenn er es bei sich behalten könnte, würde er nichts essen. Alles schmeckt in seinem Mund nach Karton und fühlt sich in seinem Hals an wie Baumwolle. Jegliche Geschmacksknospen auf seiner Zunge sind wie eingeschläfert.

„Ich will das nicht“, sagt er erst den Krankenschwestern, dann den Ärzten selbst, und vielleicht hätten sie ihn festbinden und zwangsernähren müssen, aber dann taucht Bond mit einer Brühe auf, die nach rein gar nichts schmeckt.

 

(„Sag mir bitte, dass nicht du die gekocht hast.“

„Dein Glaube an mich ist verblüffend.“

Q wischt sich mit dem Rücken seiner zitternden Hand über den Mund und versucht wirklich sehr, nicht alles wieder herauszuwürgen.

Es geschieht trotzdem.)

 

Die Schmerzen sind erträglich. Q hat an weniger erfreulichen Orten schon wesentlich Schlimmeres durchgemacht, aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht doch verdammt wehtut. Sein Rücken, sein Schulterblatt, andere Stellen, vor denen er die Augen verschließt und an die er lieber gar nicht erst denkt. Alles eine aufwühlende Ansammlung von _Gott, bitte mach, dass es aufhört_.

Atmen. Einfach nur atmen, irgendwann ist es vorbei.

Verbrennungen heilen langsam und andere Dinge noch viel, viel langsamer, aber darauf will Q nicht näher eingehen. Stattdessen liegt er zusammengerollt auf der Seite und lässt die Stunden an sich vorüberziehen. Bond sitzt nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt, aber Q fehlt die Kraft, die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken.

 

(Q muss seine Hand nicht ausstrecken, Bond streckt die seine nach ihm aus und Q muss nur aufwachen.)

 

Manchmal, wenn er mitten in der Nacht vor lauter Schmerzen und Angst und allem, was damit zusammenhängt, nicht schlafen kann, zucken seine Hände auf der Matratze und das Signal des Herzfrequenzmessgeräts wird so schnell, dass Bond davon aus dem Schlaf schreckt.

„Du bist nicht mehr dort“, sagt Bond dann im Dunkeln mit seltsam angespannten Augen. Seine Berührung ist warm vom Schlaf. „Hier wird dir niemand wehtun.“

Und Q schüttelt im Dunkeln den Kopf und denkt: _Nein, darum geht’s doch gar nicht, ich muss wieder zurück, ich muss, ich brauche das, auch wenn es überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt._ Q klammert seine Hand um Bonds Handgelenk. _]Ich wünschte, du könntest mir helfen, dafür zu sorgen, dass es Sinn ergibt._

„Ich weiß“, ist alles, was Q am Ende flüstert, so dass Bond wieder schlafen geht. Beim Ausatmen lässt er los und wendet den Kopf ab. „Ich weiß.“

 

(„Heroin aus ihrem eigenen Labor. Gemischt mit Beruhigungsmitteln, nur um sicherzugehen.“

„Arschlöcher.“

_Mir geht’s gut_ , will Q Bond sagen. _Sei bitte nicht böse, mir geht’s gut_ , will er sagen, aber Momente, in denen er klar ist, sind selten, während die Tage immer länger werden und Worte nur Gedanken bleiben, die ihm durch den Kopf gehen, wie eine Platte, die einen Sprung hat.)

 

Das Verlangen geht ihm bis auf die Knochen, weilt aber eigentlich nur gerade unter seiner Haut, ein Beißen, das sich nicht kratzen lässt und das ihn von innen auffrisst. Ich weiß. Ich brauche es. Es ist greifbar nah und doch so verworren, dass ich es nicht verstehe. Q verschließt die Augen vor dem Gesang der Sirenen in seinen Adern und spricht stumm jede einzelne Silbe zum Rhythmus von Bonds Atem nach. 

Ich brauche es. Ich weiß.

 

(„Wie lange?“, fragt Q mit einem rauen Flüstern. „Bis...“

„Ich fürchte, das dauert eine Weile“, kommt die entschuldigende Antwort. Sein Arzt kritzelt etwas auf das Kurvenblatt am Ende des Bettes. Bond starrt den Mann steinern an und trägt seine fehlgeleitete Wut wie eine Waffe, deren Abzug er gerne betätigen möchte.)

 

Q weint nicht. Isst nicht, schläft nicht, bewegt sich nicht einmal. Er denkt an kaputte Codierungszeilen im Nachmittagslicht, und manchmal ist da Bonds Hand, die ihn drückt, ein warmer Anker inmitten der Kälte. Kalt. Es ist die ganze Zeit so kalt, außer dann, wenn er innerlich verglüht und nach Luft schreit, um eine Gnadenfrist bettelt und Bond bittet, _komm nicht wieder zu spät._ Egal was, solange das alles aufhört.

Gesegnete Finsternis. Blendende Sonne. Alles tut seinen Augen weh, aber wenn Q sie schließt, merkt er, dass er nicht schlafen kann. Von der Zimmerecke her betrachtet Sanders ihn aus toten Augen und Q schluchzt wie ein verängstigtes Kind, wenn er in diese Augen blickt. Neustart, Neubeginn, Runterfahren. Nichts funktioniert.

 

(„Es fühlt sich an, als würde die Haut nicht passen“, sagt Q während einer seiner längeren Momente der Klarheit. „Als könnte man daraus heraus krabbeln, weil sie zu groß ist, oder als könnte sie einen ersticken, weil man die Platzangst kaum erträgt.“ Ein Schauer geht ihm durch den Körper. „Ich wünschte, es wäre endlich vorbei.“)

________________________________________

„Du brauchst nicht hierzubleiben.“ Es ist der Abend des fünften Tages. Q hat kaum geschlafen und Bond sicher auch nicht, wenn die dunklen Ringe unter dessen Augen und dessen zerknitterte Kleider Indiz genug sind. „Du kannst nach Hause gehen. Oder raus. Irgendwohin. Du musst nicht hier in einem Zimmer mit mir verrotten.“

Es gibt schönere Orte, wo man sein kann. Und schönere Stunden, die man mit besseren Leuten verbringen kann.

Die Stadt ist bei Nacht bestimmt schön.

„Das weißt du nicht“, gibt Bond schlicht zur Antwort und blättert eine Seite um. Er hat den Schundthriller, den Q meint vor einem langen, warmen Sommer gelesen zu haben, halb durch. „Die Leute wollen sowieso immer das, was sie nicht brauchen.“

________________________________________

Es dauert etwas mehr als eine Woche, bis die Symptome abgeklungen sind, und Q bleibt in der Folge schrecklich abgemagert und mit hohlen Augen zurück.

„Nun, das war ziemlich unangenehm“, sagt Q eines regnerischen Morgens, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er wieder klar denken kann und dass seine Glieder sich nicht mehr anfühlen, als wären sie aus Blei. Er setzt sich wie üblich mit Bonds Hilfe auf und das Sandwich, das Bond ihm anbietet, ist nicht halb so unappetitlich wie erwartet.

„Und der Preis für die Untertreibung des Jahres geht an...“

Q beißt ins Brot und in die lappigen Salatblätter. Er schluckt alles mit kühlem Wasser und obendrein einem Schuss von Bonds Sarkasmus herunter.

„Ich erinnere mich vage daran, dass ich dir diesen Preis für dein _Mir geht’s gut_ damals in Indonesien, Jakarta, überreicht habe, oder? Die Sache mit der Rohrbombe?

Bond hinter seinem neuen Buch schweigt, aber Q kann sehen, wie er die Lippen verzieht, es ist die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Außerhalb des warmen Zimmers ertrinkt New Orleans in wässrigem Sonnenschein.

________________________________________

An den Flug zurück nach London kann Q sich kaum erinnern.

(Gehen fällt ihm schwer, über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen sogar noch schwerer. Der Start und die Landung verschwimmen in einem durch die Medikamente hervorgerufenen Nebel, aber Bond ist ja da. Wann war er einmal _nicht_ da?)

Aber er erinnert sich daran, dass der MI6 sie abholen kommt und dass er sich aufrappelt, den kurzen Weg von der Rollbahn zum wartenden schwarzen Wagen erhobenen Hauptes zu gehen, und sich dann dankbar auf die Ledersitze gleiten lässt, als seine Beine anfangen zu zittern. In Heathrow nieselt es, ein feiner Regen, der sich seltsam nach zuhause anfühlt.

„Bringen Sie uns bitte zum Hauptquartier“, fordert Q den Fahrer auf. Bond neben ihm wirft ihm einen Blick zu, der sowohl missbilligend als auch voller freudlosem Verständnis ist. Er wird nicht der Erste sein, der blutend auf Ms Teppich steht, und auch bei weitem nicht der Letzte. 

„Sie sollten nach Hause gehen.“

Es hört sich an wie ein Vorschlag, aber Q erkennt den Befehl, der in Bonds Worten liegt. Draußen wird der Regen stärker.

„Sobald ich fertig bin, werde ich das tun“, verspricht Q. „M muss Bescheid wissen.“

„M kann warten.“

„Bond, können wir...“ Q lehnt seinen Kopf ans Fenster und das Glas ist beruhigend kühl an seiner Wange. „Können wir diese Diskussion später führen?“ _Bitte?_ , will Q hinzufügen, aber er ist jetzt Q und Bond ist 007. Sie sind auf dem Weg zu einem der sichersten Orte des Vereinigten Königreichs, um dort mit einigen der mächtigsten Leute eine Einsatznachbesprechung abzuhalten. Zur Hölle, es gibt Tage, an denen ist _]Q_ einer der mächtigsten Leute.

Da hat Schwäche keinen Platz.

Q sieht zurück zu Bond und dieser fängt für eine Sekunde seinen Blick auf, den Mund angespannt. Der Wagen schnurrt durch den Regen, ein weiterer Kilometer liegt hinter ihnen.

Q zwingt sich, den Blick nicht abzuwenden.

„Okay“, sagt Bond schließlich leise und Q spürt, wie ihm eine Last, von der er überhaupt nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie da war, von den Schultern fällt. Er schmiegt sich in den Sitz zurück und Bond starrt entschlossen zum Fenster hinaus.

„Danke“, erwidert Q. Und das meint er auch wirklich so, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. „Sie müssen... mich nicht begleiten, wenn Sie nicht wollen“, fügt er nach einer Weile nur leicht zögernd hinzu. „Schließlich ist es schon spät.“ Das meint er nicht wirklich so, aber das muss Bond nicht wissen.

Direkt vor ihnen erstrecken sich die Straßen Londons. Der Fahrer biegt auf die Autobahn ab, die in die Stadt führt; er fügt sich nahtlos in den schier endlosen Strom von Autos ein, die sich auf dem Heimweg befinden. Qs Hand liegt mit der Handfläche nach oben auf dem leeren Platz neben ihm, und als Bond seine eigene Hand auf die Qs legt, als wäre es eine Einladung, die es anzunehmen gilt, kann sich Q einen leisen Seufzer nicht verkneifen.

Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich eine Einladung. Vielleicht auch nicht. Soweit Q weiß, könnte die Sache auch nur in seinem Kopf stattfinden. Q gibt, was er kann, und Bond nimmt, was er will. So ist es immer gewesen.

„Sei nicht albern“, sagt Bond, als Q mit dem Daumen über seine Fingerknöchel streicht. „Es ist erst achtzehn Uhr.“

Eine Symbiose, unerbittlich wie eine Laune der Natur.

________________________________________

„Es tut mir leid wegen Sanders“, ist das erste, was Q sagt, nachdem M ihm einen Platz angeboten hat. Seine Beine zittern ein wenig, weil er sich gezwungen hat, ohne Hilfe durch die Hallen zu gehen. Wozu schon Hilfe, Bond ist ihm wie ein Schatten die Korridore hinab gefolgt.

„Sie haben sich ans Protokoll gehalten, Ihnen muss nichts leid tun.“ M hat seine Hände auf dem massiven Holz seines Schreibtisches gefaltet. Q nickt daraufhin, unsicher, ob er gelobt oder ob ihm vergeben wird. Jedenfalls kann ihm keines von beiden die Nervosität nehmen. „Ich gebe Ihnen so lange wie nötig bezahlten Urlaub. Die Leute in Ihrer Abteilung halten die Stellung, aber falls wir Sie brauchen sollten...“

„...komme ich vorbei“, sagt Q erleichtert, obwohl er nicht genau weiß, worüber eigentlich. „Und ich bin sicher, eine Woche oder so reicht aus.“

„Ich nicht.“ Bond steht an den Türrahmen gelehnt da und M wirf ihm einen müden Blick zu, bevor er sich Q wieder zuwendet.

„In diesem Fall stimme ich zu. Sagen wir zwei Wochen, Q. Jemand wird bei Ihnen vorbei kommen, um die Einsatzbesprechung abzuhalten, wenn Sie bereit sind, so brauchen Sie nicht herzukommen.“

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Sir.“

M faltet seine Hände auf, nimmt ein Dokument vom Tisch und wirft flüchtig einen Blick darauf, bevor er sich einen Stift von der Ablage nimmt. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass sie entlassen sind.

„Sir“, sagt Q respektvoll, als er aufgestanden ist. M blickt auf und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist unnötig gütig.

„Zwei Wochen, Q. Ich werde Ihre Zugangsberechtigung zu Ihrer Abteilung nicht aufheben oder etwas ähnlich Drastisches, aber bitte bedenken Sie, dass wir Arbeit von höchster Qualität erwarten.“

In anderen Worten, kommen Sie erst zurück, wenn Sie mit Ihrem posttraumatischen Stresssyndrom keine Scheiße bauen. Q neigt den Kopf und Bond wartet fast ungeduldig auf ihn, als er sich aufmacht zu gehen.

„Zufrieden?“, fragt ihn Bond, sobald sie vor Ms Büro stehen. An diesem Abend sitzt Eve zum Glück nicht an ihrem Pult.

„Definiere zufrieden“, murmelt Q. M hat natürlich Recht, aber das heißt nicht, dass es Q gefallen muss. Als sie herauskommen, wartet der Wagen schon. Dieses Mal hält der Fahrer einen Regenschirm bereit. „Mir wurde gesagt, ich solle erst zurückkommen, wenn ich wieder richtig im Kopf bin.“

Sollte das wirklich der Fall sein, dürften zwei Wochen nicht reichen. Bond schiebt Q in den Wagen und dieses Mal befindet sich kein leerer Platz zwischen ihnen.

„Nach Hause“, sagt Q ganz erledigt. In dem Moment, in dem sie das Gelände verlassen, lässt er seinen Kopf auf Bonds Schulter sinken. Schwäche. Die muss er nun nicht mehr verbergen.

„Ich wecke dich, sobald wir dort sind.“ Bond gibt dem Fahrer die Adresse von Qs Wohnung und Q schließt die Augen und lauscht dem Regen, der aufs Wagendach fällt.

________________________________________

Bond geht nicht weg. Q versucht, ihn dazu zu bewegen, gibt aber mitten im ersten Versuch halbherzig auf, denn wirklich, wem will er etwas vormachen? Sein Rücken unter den Verbänden tut wieder weh und er will nichts weiter als eine heiße Dusche und ein warmes Bett. Bond hilft ihm aus dem Hemd.

„Soll ich fragen, ob du weißt, was du tust?“

Q fühlt sich schrecklich entblößt, als er mit dem Rücken zu Bond auf seinem Bett sitzt, und versucht, nicht herumzuzappeln.

„Ich habe es mir beibringen lassen.“ Vorsichtig, vorsichtig. Die Verbände lösen sich ziemlich leicht, Q hält den Atem an, als das geschieht. Wenigstens ist die Luft nicht so kalt, dass er fast einen Schock kriegt. „Sag mir aber, wenn es wehtut.“

Im Badezimmer steigt Q aus dem Rest seiner Kleider, die von Bond eingesammelt und über die Handtuchstange gelegt werden.

„Es tut nicht so weh“, sagt Q. Er dreht sich um und sieht im Spiegel den Geist, der er sein soll. Haut wie Pergament, vorstehende Rippen im hellen Licht. Bond berührt ihn an der Hüfte und streicht ihm eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Sein Atem ist warm an Qs Nacken. „Nicht mehr.“

Er wendet ganz leicht den Hals. Dieses Mal ist es eine offene Einladung und Bond drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die nackte Haut.

________________________________________

Später sitzt Q mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Rand der Badewanne und spült sich das Shampoo aus den Haaren. Bond kniet mit einem Waschlappen in der Hand auf der Badematte und fängt den größten Teil des Wassers ab, bevor es Q den Rücken hinunter laufen kann.

„Willst du, dass ich etwas zu essen kommen lasse?“

Vorsichtig wird ihm langsam ein feuchtes Tuch über das Schulterblatt gerieben, dort, wo sich noch die einzigen Stückchen heiler Haut befinden.

Q blinzelt sich Shampoo aus den Augen und sagt: „Okay“, denn Bond hat bestimmt Hunger, auch wenn es Q anders geht.

„Chinesisch?“

„Klingt gut.“

Bond hält bei Qs Steißbein inne und arbeitet sich wieder nach oben. Auf dem Weg, den er dieses Mal einschlägt, berührt er jeden einzelnen von Qs Rückenwirbeln. Als sie fertig sind, steht Q zittrig auf, und obwohl Bond sich größte Mühe gegeben hat, ist das Wasser immer noch etwas rot.

________________________________________

Q versucht, in das weichste seiner Badetücher eingewickelt, stillzusitzen und nicht zu sehr zu zittern, während Bond ihm die Verbände wieder anlegt. Es ist kalt, aber er wird es überleben.

„Nudeln vom üblichen Ort?“, fragt Q im Versuch, sich vom scharfen Geruch der Antiseptika und der kalten Kruste aus Aloe auf seinem Rücken abzulenken. „Hähnchen?“

„Hähnchen.“ Bonds Hände bewegen sich sicher. Die Gaze liegt endlich an ihrem Platz und Q überlegt, wie erstaunlich sanft alles vonstatten ging, für jemanden, der sich im Umgang mit den meisten Wunden eher mit Whiskey und einer Nähnadel abgibt. „Und bestell noch gebratenes Gemüse als Beilage, wenn du schon dabei bist.“

________________________________________

Q besteht darauf, dass sie am Kuchentisch essen, ein weiterer Schnipsel Normalität, an den er sich inmitten der Trümmer klammert. Er sitzt über eine Schüssel Nudel gebeugt da, aber er hat keinen Appetit.

„Hast du sie getötet?“

Die Frage ist vielleicht nicht wirklich angebracht und vielleicht wäre es auch besser, sie zu einer angebrachteren Zeit an einem angebrachteren Ort zu stellen, aber Bond und Q sind ja schon an sich nicht die angebrachtesten Leute. Bond nimmt sich mit den Stäbchen eine Cashewnuss. 

„Drei“, sagt er. Als nächstes ist etwas Sellerie dran. Die scheut Q wie die Pest, die sie ist, also hat es noch eine ganze Menge davon auf seinem Teller. „Keine Leichen.“

Q nickt anerkennend und steckt sich widerwillig einen Bissen Hähnchen in den Mund. Er kaut. Schluckt.

„Um den Vierten hat sich die CIA gekümmert, Leiter wird mich also auf dem Laufenden halten, falls sie noch jemanden schnappen.

Bond sieht aus, als konzentriere es sich darauf, so viele Nudeln wie möglich auf seinen Löffel zu verfrachten, aber Q weiß, dass der andere Mann nach einer Reaktion Ausschau hält, nach dem klitzekleinsten Zeichen. Ein Teil von Q möchte Bond gerne geben, was er will, wirklich, aber für so etwas gibt es keine Vorschriften.

„Gut“, sagt Q schließlich. „Das ist gut.“ Er meint _Danke_.

Bond legt die letzte Cashewnuss auf Qs Teller.

_Bitte._

_______________________________________

Bond geht nicht nach Hause, aber er geht nach Malaysia. 003 hat dort einen Auftrag verbockt und nun muss Bond aufräumen gehen, keine Entschuldigung.

„Ich komme schon klar“, beharrt Q, als Bond diesen gewissen Gesichtsausdruck bekommt. Das grelle Licht des Laptop-Bildschirmes hebt die neuen Schatten auf seinem Gesicht und seine scharfen Wangenknochen hervor. „Keine Angst, ich habe mich fünfundzwanzig Jahre lang um mich selbst gekümmert, bevor du kamst. Habe den Dreh schon seit langem heraus.“

Am Tag, an dem Bond geht, bittet Q seine Schwester, vorbeizukommen.

„Du warst schon wieder verschwunden“, sagt Gracie, als sie ihren Rucksack aufs Sofa wirft. „Arsch, Mam und Pa hat fast der Schlag getroffen.“

„Ich hatte viel zu tun.“ Es ist nicht wirklich eine Lüge und Q weiß, dass Gracie nicht näher nachfragen wird. Sie weiß es nicht genau, aber sie war schon immer clever. Sie kann es sich denken. „Und ich habe sie schon angerufen, um mich zu entschuldigen.“

„Und wo warst du dieses Mal? Bosnien? Nordkorea?“ Sie legt ihre Füße auf den Couchtisch.

„Du weißt, dass wir nichts mit Nordkorea zu tun haben.“ Q setzt sich neben Gracie aufs Sofa und sie macht ihm mehr Platz und zeigt ihm eine Reihe DVDs, die sie sich ansehen sollen. Er sorgt dafür, dass sie ihre Füße runter nimmt. „Ich war in den Staaten. Und bevor du fragst, nein, ich kann nicht darüber reden.“ Das will Q auch gar nicht, aber es ist besser, wenn Gracie das nicht weiß.

________________________________________

Sie reden. Sehen sich mit Teetassen in der Hand alte Folgen von Modern Family an. Gracie erzählt ihm von ihren Vorlesungen in diesem Semester und Q lässt sich von ihr um zwei Uhr früh Rührei kochen, auch wenn er nur ganz wenig davon isst.

„Ich wette, dieses Mal habt ihr euren Vertrag verloren, was?“

Sie liegen auf Qs Bett, Q zusammengerollt auf der Seite. Sie hat seine Verbände gesehen und er hat ihr nicht die Wahrheit darüber gesagt. In einem anderen Leben ist Q der Kopf hinter den besten technologischen Neuerungen, welche britische Sicherheitsdienste zu bieten haben. Er liebt seinen Job, die gefährlichen Aufträge auf der ganzen Welt und all das.

„Natürlich.“ Q schließt die Augen und sie sind wieder Kinder, die sich ein Bett teilen. Die Geheimnisse, die sie haben, sind jetzt größer, oder vielleicht liegt das auch nur an Q. „Alles ist schief gegangen, weil jemand das Paket im Wagen nicht bekommen hat.“

„Falsche Zeit, falscher Ort. Pech.“

In ihrer Stimme klingt Mitgefühl mit und Q lächelt seiner Schwester im Dunklen übers Bett hinweg zu. Sie muss morgen früh an die Uni. Sie sollten längst schlafen.

„Das stand in der Stellenbeschreibung. Außerdem sind die Sozialleistungen nicht allzu schlecht. Und wir bekommen neue Geräte drei Monate vor dem Pöbel.“

„Oh, wirklich? Und das zum Preis von einer Schrapnellladung im Rücken?“ Sie schlägt ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter, so sanft, dass die Berührung kaum zu spüren ist, doch Q zuckt trotzdem zusammen, auch wenn Gracie es nicht sieht. „Tolle Sonderzulage, sowas.“

Etliche Zeitzonen weit entfernt jagt Bond jemandem eine Kugel in den Kopf.

________________________________________

Gracie geht zwei Tage später wieder. Q bittet sie nicht, noch zu bleiben, denn in einem anderen Leben soll er das nicht tun.

„Kommst du zurecht?“

Sie hat sich den Rucksack über eine Schulter geworfen und sieht genau wie die bewundernswerte Studentin aus, die sie ist. Irgendwie passt Geologie zu ihr und Q spürt seine Brust vor Stolz schwellen.

„Ja, keine Sorge.“

„Ruf mich an, wenn etwas ist, ja?“

„Da wird schon nichts sein.“

„Das sagen sie am Anfang von Horrorfilmen auch immer.“ Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Q knufft sie in die Rippen und Gracie reißt sich quietschend los. „Du darfst der nerdige Klugscheißer sein, der in der letzten halben Stunde stirbt.“

„ _Tschüss_ , Gracie.“

Sie lacht, ein so sonniges Geräusch, wie man es sich nur vorstellen kann. Q schließt mit einem Kloß im Hals die Tür hinter ihr und sieht zu, wie die Sonne über London aufsteigt. Es wird schon nichts sein.

________________________________________

Später in der Nacht versucht Q, sich mit Blinzeln wachzuhalten, in jedem Zimmer der Wohnung brennt das Licht. Es ist fast Mitternacht und Gott, er sollte schlafen. Er spürt, wie die Müdigkeit ihm in die Knochen fährt, als er mit einem Buch auf dem Schoss im Bett sitzt, aber...

 

(„Bist du sicher, dass nichts passiert?“

Der Graumelierte lächelt ihm von der Tür her zu und Q sieht ihn an, er kann kein Wort sagen, als das Licht ausgeht.

„Bist du sicher?“

Das Bett gibt unter ihrem vereinten Gewicht nach. Q ist erstarrt, eine Stoffpuppe, die an den Nähten auseinander fällt und die der Graumelierte auf die Laken drückt und nein, nicht noch einmal, nicht noch einmal, nie wieder, trockene Lippen auf seinem Schlüsselbein und eine knochige Hand unter seinem Hemd, ein Knie zwischen seinen Schenkeln und nein, bitte, alles, nur das nicht.)

 

Mit einem Keuchen fährt Q hoch und das Buch fällt mit dem Rücken nach oben auf den Boden. Es ist zehn Minuten nach Mitternacht. _Ein Traum_ , sagt er sich. _Mehr nicht_.

Seine Hände zittern, als er das Buch wieder hoch hebt und versucht, eine Seite zu finden, egal welche, aber seine Augen können sich nicht auf die Worte konzentrieren. Hier. Seite 95:

_Frühlingsblumen, dachte er, als er beim Aufzug ankam. Kleine; vermutlich wachsen sie ganz nah am Boden und die Leute treten auf sie drauf. Wachsen sie wild? Oder in kommerziellen Lagern oder in geschlossenen Landwirtschaftsbetrieben?_

 

(sie halten ihn fest und seine Wange wird schmerzhaft auf den Boden gedrückt, seine Augen tränen, guter Junge, hübscher Junge, ein Tritt in den Rücken und eine Hand in seinen Haaren)

 

Nur ein Traum. Nächste Zeile.

_Wohin gehst du und wie kommst du dort hin und bleibst dort?_

 

(New Orleans, auf dem Rücken eines Albtraums, mit verschlossenen Türen und Leuten, die nicht antworten)

 

Schnipp. Nächste Seite. Nächstes Kapitel. Weiter, weiter.

Donnerstagnacht wird zu Freitagmorgen und Q liest das Buch aus, obwohl er sich an kein einziges Wort erinnern kann, das er gelesen hat.

________________________________________

Bond bringt ihm in farbenfrohes Plastik eingewickeltes Konfekt ohne Namen. Q nimmt ein Stück aus der Tüte und es schmeckt auf seiner Zunge wie süße, geröstete Kokosnuss. Er fühlt sich, als habe er seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und auch schon seit weitaus längerer Zeit nicht mehr geschlafen.

„Ich habe beim MI6 angerufen“, sagt Q und kämpft mit der Süßigkeit in seinem Mund. Der Zucker ist für seinen Körper wie ein Schock. „Ich will nicht, dass sie jemanden für die Einsatzbesprechung schicken.“

„Warum denn nicht?“ Bond kommt gerade von einem zwölfstündigen Flug aus Kuala Lumpur, ist müde und hat einen Jetlag. Q muss ihm nur ins Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass die Angelegenheit chaotisch verlaufen sein muss. „M lässt dich sowieso erst Montag in einer Woche zurück.“

„Es geht nicht ums Zurückgehen.“ Die Kunststoffhülle ist klebrig und von einem glänzenden, durchscheinenden Grün. „Ich will, dass du es bist.“

Auf dem Weg zu Qs Dusche bleibt Bond stehen. Q hat die Tüte ausgeleert, um ihren Inhalt zu durchstöbern, und ist nun umgeben von einer fünffarbigen Ansammlung von billigen Süßigkeiten mit Kokosnussgeschmack. Er fängt an, sie nach Farben zu sortieren.

„Es ist nur ein Bericht“, fährt Q fort, während Bond schweigt. Ein blauer Stapel nimmt vor ihm Form an. „Einzelheiten über den Vorfall, so was in der Art. Ich kann es diktieren, aber wenn...“

„Ich mach’s und werde die Formulare morgen abholen.“ Bond ist wieder an Qs Seite und setzt sich hin, damit er sich einen von Q so vorsichtig aufgeschichteten Stapeln genauer inspizieren kann. „Iss nicht zu viele von denen, davon gibt’s Löcher in den Zähnen“, fügt er an, als seine Prüfung den Stapel schließlich zum Einsturz bringt. Q würde Bonds Hand am liebsten weg drängen, weil sie so zerstörerisch ist, aber stattdessen wühlt er durch das verbleibende Konfekt, das er noch nicht sortiert hat. Es hat zu viele Gelbe. 

„Und dennoch…“ Q drückt Bond ein rotes Konfekt in die Hand. „Das.“

Als Bond wieder mit noch feuchten Haaren aus der Dusche kommt und auf den Teppich tropft, stehen auf dem Bett fünf schön sortierte Stapel. Q liegt schlafend neben ihnen, die Brille schief auf der Nase.

„Und dennoch, das“, seufzt Bond in sich hinein und nimmt Q sachte die Brille ab.

________________________________________

Der Bericht ist ein einseitiges Formular mit einem Anhang von zwanzig leeren Seiten. Am Abend, als Bond es mitbringt, liegt Q mit dem Kopf auf Bonds Schoss da und Bond fährt ihm mit der einen Hand durch das dunkle, widerspenstige Haar und hält einen Stift in der anderen. Das ist Qs _Ich will, dass du alles weißt_ auf gleicher Ebene mit Bonds _Ich vertraue darauf, dass du mir alles erzählst_ , egal, wie kaputt das auch sein mag.

„Es war an einem Dienstag und es regnete“, fängt Q an. Er langt in die Tüte Konfekt und fischt sich ein in blauen Kunststoff gewickeltes heraus. „Der Wagen kam an der Bordsteinkante zum Stehen.“

Vielleicht wird dadurch nichts besser, aber Q kann sich wenigstens sicher sein, dass er sich nicht wird nachsagen lassen müssen, er habe es nicht versucht.

________________________________________

**Seite drei.**

„Danach habe ich Sanders nicht mehr gesehen. Ich konnte ihn hören, aber sehen konnte ich ihn nicht.“ Ein Schaudern. Bond fährt über Qs Ohrmuschel und das Zittern lässt nach.

________________________________________

**Seite fünf.**

„Danach wurde alles viel willkürlicher. Keine genaue Linie in den Befragungen mehr, keine klare Methode.“ Q schließt die Augen und lauscht dem Kratzen von Bonds Füller auf dem Papier. „Sie ließen Sanders‘ Leiche einfach drei, vielleicht auch vier Tage da liegen.“

________________________________________

**Seite sechs.**

„Die Nächte waren am schlimmsten.“

Bond hört auf zu schreiben.

„Da waren vier von ihnen.“

Der Füller bricht und Bond holt sich keinen neuen. Auf dem Teppich schwappt das Konfekt aus seiner Tüte.

________________________________________

Fünf Tage, bevor er zur MI6 zurückkehren sollte, überbringt Q M persönlich das Protokoll seiner Einsatznachbesprechung.

„Es ist noch nicht Montag“, sagt M spitz, nimmt den Bericht aber trotzdem entgegen.

„Nein, erst in fünf Tagen, Sir, aber mir geht’s gut.“

Dieses Mal ist Bond nicht zugegen, weil er doch tatsächlich in die Staaten gerufen worden ist, da Leiter noch eine von der MI6 sanktionierte Zweitmeinung einholen will. Es ist kompliziert, sich in China zurechtzufinden.

„Sie sind sich bewusst, dass wir zur Sicherheit noch die psychologischen Tests durchführen müssen?“

„Sir.“

M gibt Qs Rückkehr frei und Q spürt, wie Erleichterung ihn durchströmt. Wenigstens muss er nun eine Weile lang nicht mehr nach Hause.

________________________________________

„Loyalität?“

„Hunde.“

„Brechen?“

„Biegen.“

________________________________________

Seine Wunden fangen an, Schorfe zu bilden. Die Verbände, die er unter den Kleidern trägt, sind mittlerweile dünn genug, dass man sie nicht mehr sieht, aber es ist ja nicht so, dass nicht sowieso alle Bescheid wissen.

„Willkommen zurück“, sagt jemand, als Q in seine Abteilung zurückkehrt. Sanders‘ Pult ist abgeräumt und leer.

„Es tut gut, wieder hier zu sein“, erwidert Q umgehend. Er hat Arbeit zu erledigen.

________________________________________

Da sind Bericht, die es zu prüfen, und Angelegenheit, die es zu regeln gilt. Und Leute, denen man Aufträge geben muss. Ein Sicherungsprogramm muss bereinigt werden und 005 braucht Kleider, die Minustemperaturen standhalten. Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit.

Q stürzt sich mit dem Enthusiasmus eines neuen Angestellten darauf oder mit demjenigen von jemandem, der ein neues Leben geschenkt bekommen hat. Eve kommt vorbei und sagt _Hi, du siehst gut aus für jemanden, der gerade von den Toten wiederauferstanden ist_ , und selbst wenn sie nicht wirklich beste Freunde sind, stört Q ihre Anwesenheit nicht im Geringsten. Sie lachen. Sie bringt ihm neue Aufträge von M und Q führt sie haargenau aus.

Das Leben geht weiter.

________________________________________

Am dritten Tag, den er wieder zurück ist, hat Q bereits wieder fünfundsechzig Stunden gearbeitet. Und sieben Stunden geschlafen, aber das auch nur darum, weil der Schlaf ihn unversehens übermannt. Q schreckt jedes Mal wieder auf und beißt sich auf die Zähne, um auch ja keinen Ton von sich zu geben.

„Solltest du nicht mal nach Hause?“

Eve steht neben ihm und drückt ihm eine Tasse Tee in die Hände. Das Getränk ist herrlich heiß und verbrennt ihm die Zunge, als er einen Schluck davon nimmt.

„Es gibt viel aufzuarbeiten“, lügt Q. Die letzten paar Stunden hat er regelrecht nach Arbeit gesucht, alles, was ihn noch eine Weile länger beschäftigt, ist ihm recht. „Ich werde nach Hause gehen, wenn ich mit allem fertig bin.“

________________________________________

In seiner siebzigsten Arbeitsstunde taucht Bond auf. Er ist nicht wütend, aber Q kann an der Haltung seines Kinns und dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen, dass Bond ganz und gar nicht zufrieden ist.

„007“, begrüßt ihn Q. Er steht auf dazu, stützt sich aber mit den Händen am dem Tisch ab. Wenn er keinen guten Stand hat, könnte es sein, dass ihm sehr schwindlig wird.

„Q“, sagt Bond bissig und lässt seine Ausrüstung ungezwungen auf den Tisch fallen. Zwei Pistolen. Ein Ohrstück. Jemand anderes hatte ihn für Amerika ausgestattet. Q tut so, als wäre er sehr an den Teilen interessiert, die Bond hat zurückbringen können, und ignoriert die Tatsache, dass Bond bisher noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hat.

„Ich gehe jetzt“, kündigt Bond schließlich an, nachdem Q alles einer eingehenden Prüfung unterzogen hat. „Du kannst dich mir anschließen oder ich warte, bis du tot umfällst, und schleife deine Leiche in meinen Wagen.“

„Was für eine beeindruckende Wahl, die du mich hier treffen lässt.“ Q legt das Ohrstück in den Abfallbehälter unter seinem Pult. Es mag nicht kaputt sein, aber ist keines von seinen.

„Q.“ Da ist ein warnender Unterton. Früher einmal ist schon nur der Buchstabe an sich für einige Leute Warnung genug gewesen.

Oh, wie sich die Dinge doch geändert haben.

_______________________________________

„Ich kann nicht schlafen“, gibt Q zu, während Bond sich durch den Mittagsverkehr schlängelt.

„Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?“

„Beides. Gott, du nimmst das genau, was?“

London vibriert vor lauter Leben und blüht in den paar wenigen Sonnenstunden, die ihr gegönnt sind. Bond klopft mit den Fingern aufs Lenkrad und überlegt kurz, bevor er bei Rotlicht losfährt. Q wird jemanden finden müssen, der später die Überwachungsbänder löscht.

„Irgendwann musst du schlafen.“

„Ich weiß“, sagt Q. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Es ist nur...“

 

(es ist nur so, dass Q wirklich schlafen will, sein Körper schreit nach jeder weiteren wachen Stunde immer verzweifelter nach Schlaf, aber jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schließt, ist die Angst davor, wer oder was dort sein wird, wenn er sie wieder öffnet, einfach unerträglich)

 

„...im Moment nicht so einfach.“

________________________________________

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelt Q, Bond drückt sich an ihn. Dessen Haut ist warm von der Dusche und Q stößt mit der Nase an Bonds Kinn, als er sich Bond zuwendet. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dieses verdammte PTBS nicht im Griff habe.“

„Musst es dir nicht, so was kann man nicht im Griff haben“, zeigt Bond auf. Qs Kopf, der auf seiner Brust, gleich oberhalb des Herzens ruht, ist schwer. Q fragt sich, wie viel näher er noch herangehen muss, um den Herzschlag zu hören.

„Ich kann’s versuchen.“

„Oder du kannst entweder schlafen gehen oder es dir abgewöhnen.“ Bond atmet ein, seine Brust hebt sich, dann atmet er wieder aus.

„Beeindruckende Auswahl, wie immer.“ Q gähnt und legt sich endlich richtig hin, mit einer Hand klammert er sich sachte an Bonds Seite, als hätte er Angst, loszulassen. „Du enttäuscht nie, 007.“

Bond zeigt sich erkenntlich, indem er Q seine Lippen genau auf die Schläfe drückt.

„Ich gebe mein Bestes.“

________________________________________

Irgendwann löst sich der Schorf und darunter kommt neue, rosafarbene Haut zum Vorschein. Sie juckt unerträglich unter den Verbänden, aber diese lassen sich problemlos entfernen und Q versucht, sich unter der weichen Baumwolle seines Hemds und des warmen Stricks seines Cardigans nicht zu kratzen. Es ist die zweite Woche des zweiten Monats.

Q geht zur Arbeit und schläft manchmal dort, denn die Lichter sind hell und das Brummen der Stimmen ist nie weit weg. Er zerstört Dinge und macht neue. England muss schließlich immer noch gerettet werden.

Manchmal kommen die Träume, während er wach ist, aber das ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist immer jemand da, der ihn wachrüttelt.

„Bist du sicher?“, fragt Sanders. Als Q aufblickt, sieht er Sanders mit schräg zur Seite gelegtem Kopf vor dem Hauptbildschirm stehen, als ob Q ein Kuriosum aus der Welt der Lebenden wäre, das es zu studieren gilt. „Wirklich?“ Er hinterlässt eine blutige Schliere auf dem Flüssigkristallbildschirm. „Weißt du, wo du jetzt bist?“

„Ja“, flüstert Q. „Ja, das tue ich.“

Die Perspektive ändert sich und jetzt liegt Eves Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Geht’s dir gut?“, fragt sie. Sie hält eine Weisung von M in der Hand.

„Mir ging’s noch nie besser.“

Q schüttelt sich und streckt die Hand nach dem nächsten Auftrag aus.

________________________________________

Bond schießt in Übersee auf Leute, die ihrerseits auf ihn schießen. Bond ist ein warmer Körper in seinem Bett. Bond ist die Hand, die ihn nach Hause führt, und Bond ist viele, viele Dinge, aber das, was für Q am meisten zählt, ist, dass Bond

 

(über die richtige Balance aus Abstand und Nähe verfügt und weiß, dass er ihm im Schlaf nicht zu nah kommen oder ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht allein aufwachen lassen sollte)

vielleicht

(einmal dasselbe durchgemacht hat, Q hat die Akten dazu gesehen, aber es ist Bond, der ihm erzählt, was passiert)

nie

(gewisse Dinge zugibt, Q ist auch so, aber sie sprechen eine andere Sprache als die anderen, bei ihnen ist eine Waffe eine Rose und jemanden beschützen heißt ‚ich liebe dich‘)

geht.

________________________________________

Q stellt einen Antrag, dass ihm eine eigene Zyanidkapsel eingesetzt wird, und es ist keine Überraschung, dass der gleich abgelehnt wird. M geht mit diesen Dingern heutzutage vorsichtig um und sorgt dafür, dass Biotechnik schneller und einfacher funktioniert. Eine Überraschung ist jedoch, dass seine Notiz drei Tage später auf seinem Küchentisch auftaucht.

Bond hat sie mit einem Messer durchbohrt und so an den Tisch geheftet.

„Du hast ein erstaunliches Gespür für das Dramatische“, sagt Q trocken, als sich ihm dieser Anblick bietet. „Das wird Zeichen hinterlassen.“

„Und du vernachlässigst offenkundig den Wert deines eigenen Lebens.“

„Sagt die Person, der ich vor ein paar Tagen ausreden musste, sich von einem Gebäude in Kalkutta zu stürzen.“

„Das ist nicht dasselbe“, blafft Bond und Q kann es sich nicht verkneifen, er nähert sich Bond knurrend.

„Erklär mir das“, zischt er und schlägt mit der Hand so fest auf den Tisch, dass das Messer zittert. Der Schmerz geht ihm durch und durch, er bohrt die Fingernägel in das Holz. „Erklär mir, _warum das nicht dasselbe ist_. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wie es ist, sein eigenes Leben unter Kontrolle zu haben. Wann es zu leben und wann es zu sterben gilt.“

Aber sobald er die Worte ausgesprochen hat, weiß Q, dass er falsch liegt. Furchtbar falsch.

Ihre Leben gehören ihnen nicht, schon lange nicht mehr.

Q entschuldigt sich nicht und Bond genauso wenig, denn es ist niemandes Fehler. Schließlich sollen sich die Lebenden keine Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Tod liefern. Stattdessen setzt Q sich an den Tisch und Bond ebenfalls. Gleichzeitig reißt er die Klinge aus dem Tisch und legt sie hin wie ein Friedensangebot. Q streckt die Hand aus und dreht das Messer so, dass die scharfe Kante keinem von beiden zugewandt ist. Eine Minute vergeht.

„Das war meinerseits etwas gar dramatisch“, sagt Bond schließlich, um das gähnende Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu brechen. Er nimmt die Notiz und faltet sie zweimal. „Vielleicht fühlst du dich besser, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mich mit allen Mitteln dagegen gewehrt habe, diese Kapsel zu bekommen“

„Die letzte M hat dich immer gemocht.“

„Vielleicht.“ In der Mitte des Tisches liegt ein einsames, weißes Viereck. „Du hast gesehen, dass Zyanid nicht immer funktioniert.“

„Silva“, stimmt Q zu. Er nimmt das Papier. Ein Austausch, eine Entschuldigung, alles auf einmal. „Aber andere Mittel schon.“

Bonds Gesichtsausdruck ist unergründlich und Q macht sich Gedanken über die Unterhaltungen, die sie an diesem Tisch schon geführt haben. Als Bond zum ersten Mal die Hand um Qs Kinn gelegt und ihn näher an sich heran gezogen hatte, damit er ihn küssen konnte. Als Q Bond angeschrien hatte, weil dieser mit einer Fleischwunde quer über der Brust bei ihm aufgetaucht war und ihm das ganze Hemd vollgeblutet hatte, während Q versuchte, mit Papiertüchern die Blutung zu stoppen. Als sie um vier Uhr früh vom Hauptquartier zurückgekommen waren, nachdem sie das Drogenkartell in Thailand hatten hochgehen lassen, und Bond sich laut gefragt hatte, ob er wohl mal ein paar Ersatzkleider hier lagern sollte.

Als Q sich nicht für die ganzen Menschen bedankt hatte, die Bond schon in seinem Namen getötet hatte.

Und jetzt das:

„Sie hätten mich nicht rausgelassen, wenn ich diese Mittel nicht kennen würde.“

Als Q Bond fragt, ob er ihm beibringen würde, wie man sich das Leben nimmt _(denn ich habe Angst)_ , und Bond sagt, ja, das werde ich _(denn ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich dich gehen lassen würde)_.

________________________________________

„Es wird wehtun“, warnt ihn Bond. Sie stehen in Qs Wohnzimmer, die Lampe wirft einen gelben Schein auf sie. „Und es könnte sein, dass es nicht beim ersten Mal funktioniert. Es könnte sein, dass es überhaupt nicht funktioniert.“

„Ich schätze, du kannst es mir nicht einfach mal vorführen?“, witzelt Q. Die plötzliche Nervosität macht seine Stimme ganz spröde.

„Nein, ich schätze nicht.“

Bonds Berührungen sind vorsichtig und akkurat, als er wie ein Geist die verletzlichsten Punkte aufspürt und Q sich dabei kaum bewegt. 

„Hier“, murmelt Bond. Er drückt die Finger im rechten Winkel auf die Biegung von Qs Nacken und bringt Q dazu, den Kopf zu heben. Mit entblößter Kehle spürt Q, wie Bond ihm den Daumen abgewinkelt unters Kinn drückt. „Brich den Knochen hier und du kappst den Nervus Vagus. Dein Herz und deine Lungen geben den Geist auf.“ An dieser kleinen Stelle wächst der Druck, Bond drückt den Daumen weiter hinein und sagt: „Noch fester und die Sauerstoffzufuhr wird gekappt.“

Q schluckt und weiß jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass der Tod wirklich so einfach ist, wie es immer heißt, aber Bond hebt nur seine andere Hand und lässt sie an Qs Seite ruhen, ihre Hüftknochen berühren sich, als Q einen Schritt nach vorne tut. So kommt ihm der Gedanke an den Tod gar nicht so schlimm vor.

„Du könntest mich töten“, flüstert Q. Die Worte brummen in seinem Hals und Bond geht der Schwingung jeder Silbe nach. „Gleich hier und jetzt.“

„Ja, könnte ich.“

Da schlingt Q seine Arme um Bond, so fest, dass er ihn zerquetschen könnte.

________________________________________

Es gibt weitere Stellen, die noch gefährlicher sind. Q kniet auf dem Bett, Bond fährt mit dem Mund über die Narben auf seinem Rücken und küsst jede einzelne davon, bis Q die Hand ausstreckt und Bond die Lippen auf den Puls an dessen Handgelenk drückt.

„Mehr“, sagt Q, also führt Bond Qs Hand über sein kantiges Schlüsselbein. Qs Finger zucken zusammen, weil es sich so empfindlich, so verletzlich anfühlt. Bond lässt nicht los.

„Brich es, wenn du kannst“, sagt er an der Kante von Qs Kiefer und Q dreht den Kopf in die Richtung, noch entblößter als bisher. „Lungen, Herz, Luftröhre, Hauptschlagader. Bei jedem Punkt kommt es auf den Winkel an, aber mit genug Kraft, triffst du sowieso etwas.“ Q spürt Bonds Kinn auf seiner Schulter und sieht zu, wie ihre Fingerspitzen dieselben, nackten Stellen berühren.

Im Dunkeln zeigt Bond Q die vielen Wege, sein Leben zu beenden.

________________________________________

(„Der schwächste Punkt.“ Bond kämmt mit der Hand durch Qs verstrubbelte Haare und fährt mit dem Finger über eine feine, gezackte Linie, wo Qs Stirn aufhört.

„Ich bin sicher, da gibt’s nen anderen Witz, den es zu reißen gilt“, seufzt Q. Bond lacht nur und küsst ihn dort.)

________________________________________

Eines Tages ruft Bond Q über zwei Meere hinweg an, um ihm zu sagen: „Er wurde heute Morgen hingerichtet“, und alles, was Q in dem Moment denken kann, ist _Ich wollte ihn selbst umbringen_.

Es nimmt kein Ende.

Die Träume dauern an wie bisher, obwohl sie ihn nicht mehr so im Griff haben. Q macht die Erfahrung, dass so, wie die Dunkelheit nicht schlimmer ist als das Licht, ein leeres Grab nicht besser ist als ein Tod, den niemand betrauert. Nebenbei lernt Q auch irgendwie, wieder allein zu sein, obwohl das mittlerweile eine Fähigkeit ist, die er nicht mehr braucht. Bond zieht Qs Bett seinem einen vor und da gibt es keine Diskussion, auch wenn Q die führen wollte.

(ein zwischen den Laken geteiltes Geheimnis: er will nicht)

________________________________________

Ein Quartiermeister, der für seinen Agenten sterben würde. Ein Agent, der für seinen Quartiermeister tötet.

Eine schöne Geschichte mit einem offenen Ende, aber misst man Liebe in Leben oder Todesfällen?

Wie auch immer, sie sind Narren oder zumindest möchte Q das so sehen. Blinde, blöde Narren mit Fingern am Abzug und explosionsgefährdeten Herzen, mit dem Sinn dafür gesegnet, alles, was sie können, hinter dem blinden Namen des Patriotismus zu verbergen. Routinearbeit, wenn man so will.

Jetzt wird Bond wenigstens besser darin, seine Ausrüstung unversehrt zurückzubringen.


End file.
